


Karma

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Otabek já conhecia muitas partes importantes da vida de Yurio, mas ainda restava uma. Uma pequena e peluda parte para que começassem, enfim, a pensar no resto de suas vidas.





	Karma

Yuri estava muito ansioso, pois era a primeira vez que Otabek o visitava em seu novo apartamento. Desde que começaram a namorar era sempre o russo quem se deslocava de São Petersburgo para Almanty, isso porque Otabek já morava sozinho, e Yuri ainda residia na casa do Avô. Mas isso havia mudado no seu aniversário de vinte e um anos, quando o mesmo decidiu que estava na hora de criar asas e viver por conta própria. Então há pouco mais de um mês, o loiro estava morando sozinho. Não completamente na verdade, pois Potya, sua gata e companheira de longa data morava consigo.

E era justamente por isso que o Plisetsky sentia-se tão ansioso, pois Otabek ainda não conhecia a felina, e para Yuri ela, o avô e Otabek eram as coisas mais importantes, e poder finalmente apresentar o namorado para a gata estava o deixando eufórico.

 

— Espero que ela o trate bem - dizia retirando o capacete e começando a seguir pelo corredor que dava para o elevador do prédio sendo seguido pelo moreno, agora mais baixo que si - Aquela arrombadinha sabe ser bem nojenta as vezes. Você acredita que tem dias que eu chego em casa um pouco suado do treino e ela torce o nariz pra mim? Ela sabe ser bem arrogante.

 

— É como dizem. Tal pai, tal filho. - ralhou o cazaque achando graça no que o outro dizia.

 

— Como é? - o loiro realmente não tinha ligado os pontos - Ah que seja. Mas enfim, apenas saiba que se ela não lhe tratar bem não é nada pessoal. Ela só não sabe muito bem como se comportar com estranhos, pode ser um pouco fechada sabe?

 

Otabek parou um instante, segurando a mão do namorado que caminhava um pouco a frente de si, mas ainda ao seu lado, e o puxou para perto, o abraçando.

 

— Não se preocupe Yura - disse afastando o rosto para que pudesse ver os olhos do mais alto, colocando uma mecha dos longos fios loiros atrás da orelha - Eu sou perito em adestrar gatinhos raivosos.

 

— Ora seu idiota - ralhou o loiro se afastando abruptamente e fazendo bico - Espero que ela arranhe toda é sua cara de peixe morto, Otabek Baixin.

 

— É melhor correr Yuri Plisetsky. Se tem amor a sua vida, corra - Otabek grunhiu em tom brincalhão.

 

Yuri adorava brincar com sua altura, depois dos dezesseis anos o loiro cresceu cerca de vinte centímetros, e agora Otabek chegava até seus ombros. O que era motivo de piada, já que quando começaram com a amizade que anos depois virou um namoro, o mais nova era bem mais baixo que o moreno.

Seguiram correndo aos risos até o elevador, onde o Altin ficou o trajeto todo fazendo cosquinhas no russo, mostrando a ele quem era o Baixin ali. Embora Otabek fosse mais baixo, ele era mais encorpado que Yuri, que ainda tinha o corpo magro e esguio de sempre. Então não foi muito difícil o moreno o encurralar contra o espelho da caixa de metal, onde iniciou uma sessão de cosquinhas, que passou a ser beijinhos no pescoço e ponta do nariz até se transformar em um beijo apaixonado.

 

— Eu amo você - Otabek disse quando o elevador parou, colando a testa na do outro.

 

— Por que você tem que ser tão fodidamente constrangedor? - respondeu Yuri, sentindo a face corar. Ele não sabia lidar com essas declarações espontâneas do cazaque.

 

— Porque eu amo ver meu gatinho ficar assim vermelho - deu um beijo em seu nariz e pegou sua mão saindo do elevador. - Vamos, eu tenho que conhecer o outro gato que fará parte da minha vida.

 

— Espera - Yuri parou, segurando sua mão, Otabek o encarou, ele tinha a cabeça baixa e com a mão livre brincava com a barra da camiseta, levantou os olhos mirando um canto qualquer do corredor antes de dizer - Eu também te amo idiota!

 

A face ainda mais corada do que antes, a mão suando contra a do cazaque, que se perguntava como depois de tantos anos, Yuri podia continuar sendo exatamente do mesmo jeito. Um gatinho arrisco, mas cheio de amor pra dar.

Tentando não constranger ainda mais o loiro Otabek apenas lhe beijou a bochecha e com um sorriso sereno fez sinal para que o loiro seguisse até seu apartamento.

 

Chegaram em frente a porta, Yuri tirou do bolso o chaveiro em forma de gatinho onde estava a chave, deu uma última olhada para Otabek antes de girá-la e abrir a porta.

 

— Potya? - Chamou assim que entraram - Vem cá garota, temos visita.

 

Yuri andava pelo pequeno apartamento sendo seguido pelo cazaque, que achava graça da euforia alheia, bem como da bagunça que encontrava-se no quarto que o loiro entrou.

 

— Então… Eu acabei cochilando mexendo no celular… E não arrumei as coisas por aqui - o loiro pegou uma pilha de roupas de cima da cama e jogou em uma cadeira em frente a escrivaninha - Espero que não se importe.

 

— Eu vim ver você Yura, não sua casa arrumadinha. - brincou o moreno.

 

— Aháaaaa, aí está você. - Yuri apontou para a gata de pelagem escura no rabo e orelhas que dormia tranquilamente em cima de seu travesseiro. - Venha, venha já conhecer o Beka ao vivo. - Yuri já tinha mostrado a gata para Otabek durante várias das chamadas por vídeo que faziam quando estavam longe.

 

Pegou a gata no colo, segurando-a pela barriga, aproximando o focinho de seu rosto, a mesma não parecia muito feliz com a situação, pois esperneava e tentava arranhá-lo, Otabek achava graça.

 

— Qual é Potya, eu sou seu dono, seu papai, não faz assim. - o animal se contorcia e miava, tentando a todo custo sair daquele abraço. - Mas que porra?! - gritou soltando-a no chão quando ela o deu um pequeno arranhão no rosto.

 

— Cof cof karma Cof cof - Otabek simulou uma tosse enquanto acusava o namorado de estar recebendo o que lhe desejara.

 

— Você vai me pedir alguma coisa Puma Tiger Scorpion, espera que eu vou te trazer aquela lata de atum que você adora, ingrata. - choramingou passando a mão no machucado recém adquirido.

 

— Vem cá - Otabek o puxou depositando um selinho sobre a ferida - Quando casar sara.

 

— Isso é um pedido de casamento? - Brincou o loiro abraçando o namorado, querendo mais daquele carinho.

 

— Quem sabe?! - respondeu o cazaque fazendo o loiro se afastar de si rapidamente - Você aceitaria?

 

— Você ‘tá brincando comigo?!

 

— Estou, mas… Aceitaria?

 

— Mas é claro que não. - disse o russo fazendo o moreno levantar uma sobrancelha em estranheza - Você me enrolou por cinco malditos anos, eu mereço um pedido de casamento decente, em Paris, com velas e lua cheia. Qual é? Eu sou Yuri Plisetsky bitch!

 

Otabek caiu na gargalhada quando Yuri imitou a pose de JJ fazendo um “JJ style”, e o abraçou, beijando-o entre os cabelos. Querendo guardar pra sempre aquela lembrança.

 

— Você não existe, meu Yuratchka!

 

— Eu aceitaria. - Yuri sussurrou quase que para si, ainda abraçado ao outro - Mesmo que fosse por mensagem de texto eu aceitaria.

 

Otabek sorriu, afagando ainda mais os cabelos, Yuri bocejou contra sua pele, o puxou para que deitassem na cama, e sobre os carinhos de Otabek acabou cochilando.

 

Acordou algumas horas depois sentindo-se sufocado pelo loiro deitado em seu colo, tateou o bolso do moletom a procura do celular, e com muito cuidado sentou-se na cama. Yuri ainda dormindo em seu colo.

 

Procurava por passagens de avião para Paris quando ouviu um miado baixo, a gata antes arrisca enroscava-se nas pernas de Yuri, clamando por atenção. deitou-se sobre as costas do loiro, embranhando-se entre os cabelos e começou a ronronar, Otabek levou a mão livre até seu pescoço, fazendo-lhe um afago, ao que recebeu um olhar quase cúmplice, e um miado arrastado.

 

— Ele sabe que não foi por mal garota - disse como se a gata o entendesse - Ele também te ama. - respondeu a mais um miado e voltou a atenção ao celular. - Me diga Potya, você consegue carregar um par de alianças?


End file.
